The invention relates to a method of feeding fuel into the combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine, in which compressed gas is taken from the cylinder and temporarily stored during one working cycle, and injected into the cylinder together with the fuel during the subsequent working cycle, and a device for implementing this method.